


Still

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, Mentions of guns and blood, Song fic, clip of the Anastasia musical no one wanted, it's there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Jonghyun is the lost prince of Korea and Minhyun is the son of the revolutionary leader. Minhyun's only job now is to finish off the Kim family for his father, but can he do it?
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Fics that have cuddled and stabbed me and yet I'm still coming back for more





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a photo of Minhyun in a uniform-ish looking outfit from the Fanmeeting and immediately my brain went to the outfit Gleb wears in the Anastasia musical; I'd love if he'd be the actor for Gleb if Korea does the musical in the future but I doubt it'll happen so I had to do it myself. Unfortunately, I can't find any live clips of it but someone did do a beautiful animation for the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JiqDnEv77U0). I've had it on repeat the whole time writing this lol 
> 
> Obviously some lyrics and such don't fit this fic but ya know what, I tried lol It's an adaptation.

“Minhyun.” Jonghyun stood in the empty room, looking at the general that had been following him for days. It was time to end this, to get him off his back so he can continue his life. He was tired. Minhyun smiled darkly and walked forward.

“I let you go last time. This time I won’t. I’ve come to take you home.” Jonghyun looks up at him and glares. Noticing easily his hair isn’t in uniform as if he’s been running his fingers through it, as if he’s anxious about something.

“My home is here now.” Jonghyun knows his hands are shaking, this isn’t going to end as it usually does.

“Stop playing this game!” Minhyun shouts as he grabs his shoulders, shaking him slightly. Jonghyun softly saying it’s not a game, he knows who he is. He knows he’s the lost prince. He deserves to be with his family that survived the coup in another country. Jonghyun had nothing to do with the laws his family put in place. He was eight. Minhyun stares wide eyed and shakes his head.

“If you’re truly the lost prince, do you really thing history wants you to have lived?!”

“Yes! Why don’t you?!”

“The Kims were given everything, and they gave back nothing! You profited from their laws! Your family deserves to be destroyed!”

“Finish it,” Jonghyun shouts, stepping away as he spreads his arms out. “I am my father’s son.”

“And I am my fathers!” Minhyun shouts back, his hand going behind his back as he pulls out his gun. His father had been the one to lead the uprising for the kingdom. That ran through and killed every Kim they could find. Jonghyun’s eyes widening just slightly as he watches Minhyun cock the gun.

“Finish it I must.” He holds the gun to his chest and walks past Jonghyun, pacing slightly as he begins to stall. Jonghyun watching as he does, his eyes narrowing slightly as he talks about his father dying of shame. That’s what his mother had said anyway. Jonghyun laughs bitterly and demands Minhyun look at him.

“In me you can see them. Look at their faces in mine. Hear their screams! Imagine their terrors, see their blood!” Minhyun turns to look at him, snarling out that his father did a vital task as he begins to back Jonghyun into a wall. Jonghyun ducking around him once more telling him to do it, to finish it.

“I’ll be with my parents and my sisters in that cellar all over again!” Tears prickling his eyes as Minhyun looks at him once again, Minhyun’s own eyes looking haunted as he remembers the screams he heard as a kid, following his father and mother into the kingdom. Shaking his head, he looks away mumbling he has to do what’s necessary as Jonghyun stares in horror; setting his face knowing what he has to do as he walks towards Minhyun and reaching out as he grabs the barrel of the gun, bringing it to his chest and glaring at the general as he screams asking once more who he is. Subtly begging Jonghyun to lie.

“I _am,_ the lost Prince of Korea, Kim Jonghyun!” he screams at him, his voice cracking a few times. Minhyun flinching as he says it; tears running down both their faces. Minhyun staring at him, Jonghyun’s eyes closed not knowing that the others hand is shaking. Losing it slightly, the general drops the gun to the ground before dropping to his knees beside it. Covering his face as he cries. Jonghyun having jumped back after hearing the gun drop stares at him. Moving closer to rest his hand on Minhyun’s shoulder.

“Minhyun…” He shrugs his hand away and shakes his head.

“Please go. Hide better this time.” Jonghyun hesitates but thanks him softly, rushing out of the room to find the others he was with. Glancing back to make sure Minhyun’s not really following him. He’ll hide better this time. He can’t stay with his family, it’s too risky; he can stay with his friends though as his new family. Sometimes, he thinks he sees Minhyun in the shadows, waiting and watching for him to fuck up. To give reason for him to kill him. The others think he’s just paranoid. He’ll never truly know though.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
[Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
[Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
